Double trouble
by kidishcaresh
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen. She was Relena's double and her stand in ,in public appearances. How could he have fallen for her?
1. Default Chapter

**Double trouble**

**Hey people ,I'm back and I've got a new story. I got inspired to write this after my teacher forced us to watch three kiddie movies ,one of which was the prince and the pauper and this came out.**

**I hope you like it ,it should be good. Enjoy reading and don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing ,I do own this story and my OC Lesley Tailor and the Hunter force.**

**Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen ,she was Relena's double and her stand in ,in public appearances. How could he have fallen for her?**

**Chapter one.**** Exact double**

"Let me out!! God damn it ,keep your fucking filthy rotten paws of o me ,you ass hole.!" Lesley yelled.

In the middle of the night they had plucked her out of one cell and dumped her in another.

It's been four hours now and she still didn't know what was going on here. Another soldier walked in and grabbed her. 'Well he'll soon regret having done that.' She thought.

"Is this the one you're talking about?" Milliardo asked.

"Yes ,as you can see she's quit the fighter. She put twenty of our best man in the hospital. I can't blame her , after what she's been through already." Une said.

"It's unbelievable ,if not for the language ,I could've sworn that's Relena." Quatre said watching the girl on the surveillance tape.

"Yeah ,she's an exact copy. Only less preppy." Duo said.

"I know we'll work on that ,I think she'll do nicely don't you?" Une said.

Ever since that new military organisation Hunter started attacking key targets ,Relena's life was in constant danger. If she dies the entire ESUN will collapse. So they've been trying to limit Relena's public appearances. Knowing this wouldn't work for long the gundam pilots and mainly Heero had to protect Relena 24/7. Then they were told that the Hunter forces had captured Relena ,they were quite surprised to say the least. Especially since Relena was with them when they got the message. It was then when Heero went to find out what was going on that he found her. Lesley Tailor was her name and if Heero hadn't known Relena was back at the HQ he could've sworn this was her.

"Let's meet her in person ,Relena it's better you go to your quarters till I call for you." Une said.

"Why can't I stay here?" Relena pouted.

"Because if Lesley sees you when she walks in here ,she'll freak out. It's better she doesn't meet you till we've explained." Milliardo said. 'To bad I can't adopt Lesley instead of her.' He thought.

Relena nodded and left. They all sighed. Relena could be so annoying at times.

"Oké ,Joseph bring the girl in." Une said through the intercom.

"Yes ma'am." Joseph said.

Ten minutes later Lesley was brought into the room.

"let go of me ,you stupid son of a bitch!" She yelled.

Joseph dropped her on the ground and left to get the wounds ,the girl had inflicted ,treated.

Everyone stared at her ,they couldn't believe the resemblance.

"Well ,is anyone gonna tell me why the hell I'm here ,or not." Lesley said angrily ,as she got up.

"So alike ,yet totally different." Milliardo said softly to himself.

"Hey ,is anyone going to explain this nonsense or not!" Lesley said ,getting tired of them staring.

"Of course ,please sit down and I'll explain." Une said.

Lesley did as asked and the others followed suit. Une started explaining everything.

**One hour later**

"Oké ,so in short you want me to pretend to be The vice foreign minister ,because I look like her? It does explain a few things ,but I still don't believe it." Lesley said

"We didn't either till Heero here brought you in. But I'll show you. Relena you can come now." Une said.

5 minutes later Relena walked in.

"Hi Lesley ,nice to meet you." Relena said.

"Oké ,I see what you mean. Sure why not ,it's not like I have much of a choice anyways." Lesley said.

"Oké ,Joseph will show you your quarters. Your training starts tomorrow morning at 8." Une said.

Once Lesley walked into her quarters ,she saw her bag already there and also some clothes and a note.

Lesley looked at the clothes ,there was a gala dress some fancy looking clothes for meetings and an outfit that looked like the one Relena was wearing.

"Pink ,it had to be pink. I hate pink!!" Lesley wined.

Then she read the note.

_These are the clothes you'll need to wear. The pink outfit is for tomorrow._

_I'll send someone over to show you the way to the mess hall for diner._

_We also took the liberty of taking your own stuff to your room._

_Sincerely ,___

_Lady Une_

Lesley took a nice long shower and after that she put her stuff away in her new 'home'.

About three hour later there was a short knock on the door.

"Come in." Lesley said ,not looking up from her reading.

"Miss Tailor ,My name is Quatre. I'm supposed to take you to the mess hall." Quatre said.

"Oké ,one sec." Lesley said ,as she put her book away.

Then she followed Quatre to the mess hall ,where the others were waiting for them.

They sat down and ate their diner. Lesley was very quiet.

Duo looked at her and smiled.

"So ,why so quiet all of a sudden. Nervous?" He asked ,while putting his hand on her shoulder.

Lesley tensed. Duo noticed and pulled his hand away.

"Sorry ,didn't mean tha make ya feel uncomfortable there." He said ,with a goofy smile.

Lesley smiled back at him and continued eating silently.

The rest of the night was uneventful.

**The next morning at 8.**

"Oké Lesley ,we'll start with the people you have to know. First up us. We'll begin with Milliardo. He's your brother ,he's married to miss Lucretzia Noin. When you speak to him you call him brother. Very important ,you never use his name. Got that." Lady Une asked. Lesley nodded.

"Next up ,me. I'm Lady Une ,head of the preventors and I'm also your advisor. We move on. Heero ,he's your bodyguard. You first met him by the ocean and you've been after him ever since. He became your bodyguard after he joined the preventors. He and I will be at your side at all times. Now Relena is very much obsessed with Heero ,so you'll have to cling onto him every chance you get. Yes you have to. It would arouse suspicion if you don't. Next……………………………….."

**5 hours and at least 5000 people further.**

"Did you get all that?" Une asked.

"I'll never get all that in one day." Lesley said.

"you don't have to. I've got it all on paper so you can study it and yes it includes photo's" Lady Une said.

"Oké ,what's next." Lesley asked.

"This is all for today. Tomorrow Quatre will teach you the ways to behave in different formal situations and the day after that you'll be given dance lesson by Heero. Dismissed." Lady Une said.

"Oh great ,I'm getting princess lessons." Lesley said as she plopped onto her bed.

**Oké ,that's**** all for now. Chapter 2 is on the way. Don't forget to review ,or I won't upload.**

**Sorry about having to black mail ,but I'm getting 0 - 1 reviews per new upload and I'm beginning to think people aren't reading these things. I've checked ,I've got 7 stories up and a total of 14 chapters. I've got a total of 7 reviews on all of my work. Talk to me people let me know that someone is actually reading these things!!**


	2. chapter 2 princess lessons

**Hello people, how are you? I've been a slow updater I know, but I have a good excuse.**

**I'm in the middle of my practical exams. I have to work at a school 4 days in the week, trying to keep those 8-year-old demons in control is not as easy as your teacher always makes it seem. On top of that I've got to do a shit-load of stuff to pass the exams and I have to write a report on my specialisation the day-care-centre and all that crap that goes with it. Namely everything that's in my 56 textbooks.**

**Besides I had to update other stories as well and my mom told me I'm allowed only 1 hour on the computer and that cut's in my writing-time drastically, so I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRY!!**

**Well on with this, enjoy! Don't forget to review or no new chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing, I do own this story, my OC Lesley Tailor and the Hunter force.**

**Summary: This shouldn't have happened she was Relena's double and her stand-in in public appearances. How could he have fallen for her?**

**Chapter 2.**** Princess lessons**

"Why do I have to do this?" Lesley asked.

"Une says you need to know the proper settings of a diner table and how to act properly in different situations." Quatre said with a sigh.

Une had told him she would be quite a handful, but she didn't say it would be this hard, just to get her to pay attention to everything he said. This was going to be a long day and she had only been here one hour.

"Now I'll go over it again, please try to pay attention this time." Quatre said with a pleading look.

Lesley sigh, then with a bored face, she grabbed the table cloth from a confused Quatre, who watched in amazement as she set the table for a fancy diner and named every utensil, including what it is used for.

"There, now as I tried to explain to your superior, I already know these things, so there really is no need to teach me. It would only be a waste of precious time, that could be spend on more useful things instead, Don't you think, Mister Winner?" Lesley said, trying her best to sound as preppy as Relena usually does.

"Well I eh, I really don't know what to say. We're done." Quatre said.

"I agree, I'm sorry I did not listen to you, Lesley. Well this'll save us quite some time. Why don't you put on the dress we gave you, I'll send Heero to pick you up for your dance lessons." Une said, when she walked in.

Lesley sighed and nodded, before leaving for her quarters.

"Ugh, I hate dresses. Way to preppy and impossible to move normally in." Lesley muttered as she struggled to get into the dress.

After ten minutes she finally got herself hoisted into the white dress and put on the high heels and gloves that belonged with it.

Looking in the mirror and straightening the dress up the best she could, she decided that it had to do.

A short knock on her bedroom door let her know Heero was there.

"Coming!" She said with a last tug on the stupid dress, before walking out.

Heero looked at her for a moment, before turning to lead the way to the ballroom.

"You look nice in a dress." Heero said, trying to make Lesley feel a little better about the whole dress thing.

"Thanks a lot, now I hate the damn thing even more." Lesley muttered.

The ballroom was modelled after the original from one of the Winner mansions. It looked like a scene from a fairytale. Quatre, Duo, Trowa and Wufei were there too.

"They'll teach you some classic dances as well." Heero explained, seeing the angry look on Lesley's face that said she was in no way going to dance with them watching.

"Yep!" duo added. "So you and Heero won't be the only ones, who'll feel ridiculous."

"Speak for yourself. Okay can we just begin now? So I can get this over with." Lesley said.

Heero nodded and Trowa started the music, while Quatre took his place with Lesley.

As soon as the music played, Quatre begin to lead Lesley, who danced like she used to do this every day.

Then the music changed and Duo took Quatre's place. Lesley adjusted to the music and continued to dance.

After Duo, Trowa cut in and she adjusted her style yet again with practised ease.

And when Wufei took his turn to teach her a dance, the same thing happened.

Then Heero took over from Wufei, the music changed from slow dance to tango and Lesley followed flawlessly.

When the music stopped Lesley and Heero bowed and a lot of applause was heard.

Apparently Une, Milliardo, Sally, Hildy, Lucretzia and Relena had come to the ballroom to see her dance.

"Well I see there's little we've had to teach you, you may take the rest of the day of and spend it as you like." Une said, impressed by Lesley's achievements so far.

They all went back to their duties or quarters and Lesley went to change.

Back in her Quarters she took of the ridiculous dress and put on some baggy jeans and a white t-shirt, along with a pair of sneakers. She tied her hair up in a bun and pulled a small box with collared contacts out of her bag, putting the contacts in she now had brown eyes instead of blue. Lesley looked at her reflection in the mirror and added the needed jewellery and some shades to complete her street look.

Satisfied with the result she left preventor HQ.

Relena watched Lesley leave through her window and she also saw Heero leave a little later in the same direction.

'How dare she make my Hee-chan follow her! I'll make her pay for that!' The preppy princess thought.

Meanwhile Lesley noticed Heero almost immediately, but ignored him and continued her way.

Heero walked a few feet behind Lesley and had no intension of following the girl whatsoever.

He was on his way to the graveyard.

When they reached the graveyard, instead of walking past it towards town, Lesley entered it and so did a very surprised Heero.

Lesley turned around, knowing pretty sure that he was following her.

"Why are you following me! Can't I even pay a private visit to the graveyard without being watched?" She said coldly, giving him a death-glare that surpassed his own.

"I didn't follow you, I'm here for my own private reasons." Heero said equally cold as he walked past her to the far side of the graveyard.

Lesley said nothing and walked to the other far side and crouched down before the family grave that stood in the corner.

Here lays the Tailor family:

Elisabeth, Joanna, Marie, Magdalena Hernandez-Tailor. Age 30

Joseph, Martin, William Tailor. Age 31

Susanna, Lisbeth, Jennifer Tailor. Age 4

Jessica, Marianna, Helena Tailor. Age 1 month

Who died on march the 20th 182 AC.

Murdered by rebel soldiers.

Their second daughter Lesley, Lisbeth, Jennifer Tailor was never found and is presumed dead.

The tombstone said.

Lesley put down the flowers she had bought along the way and started to cry.

Heero saw this and walked over.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Leave me alone, I don't want your pity." Lesley yelled. "So don't tell me you know how I feel, 'cause you don't. You just don't."

"I do know how it feels I lost my family too, but I never knew because people thought it was irrelevant information." Heero yelled back at her.

"That's not the same! You didn't see it happen!" Lesley yelled.

"At least you didn't kill your own parents! I did!" Heero yelled.

Silence fell between them.

Lesley stared at Heero, who turned away and walked back to the grave of his parents. Where he fell to his knees.

Lesley watched him, from where she stood, for a while. Then she walked over to him.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"I shouldn't have told you that." Heero said his usual tone had returned.

"It's getting late we should go back. Before they start thinking all kinds of worst-case scenarios." Lesley said.

"Or worse." Heero said.

"What could be worse?" Lesley asked.

"They might start thinking you and I have an affaire." Heero stated.

**Well there you have it. Chapter 2 and the beginning of I have no clue where this is going to lead me. I hope to where I had planned it to lead me. Now I'm of to work on my other story, Blade. Which is also worth reading people. Soon up chapter 4 of Blade!!**


End file.
